This invention relates to a method of securing a plate, such as a printed circuit board to a base, such as a chassis of an electronic equipment, particularly a television receiver. The printed circuit board is mounted for easy removal for servicing.
Frequently, the printed circuit boards are surrounded by an immobilizing metal frame. The frame itself is releasably mounted on supports of an equipment chassis so that the printed circuit board may be either entirely removed from its supports or may be flipped into a servicing position. The frame is usually a metal rail secured to metallic support points on the chassis. Such a securing of printed circuit boards is relatively expensive and circumstantial. The frame rails have to be separately manufactured and further, support elements are required which are mounted on the base or on the chassis of the receiver. It is a further disadvantage of such an arrangement that the securing elements have a very substantial weight.
In the alternative, the printed circuit board may be mounted by screws, with the interposition of spacers, to a housing portion of the television receiver. This, however, requires very time-consuming work steps in the manufacture of the television receiver. A securing of printed circuit boards by means of a clip or snap connection--which are further possibilities--is advantageously usable only in case of very small printed circuit boards, because larger boards need a great number of snap connections to ensure a sufficient number of support points. A great number of snap connections, however, cannot be loosened simultaneously without assistance so that when servicing is needed, difficulties in loosening and/or removing the printed circuit board may be encountered.